nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Alarm
The alarm is a hazard-like mechanic in the Final Ninja series. Appearance The alarm does not have any appearance, as it is not a living object. However, when the alarm comes, on the screen turns to a shade of red, and all lights turn red. Game information General information The alarm is activated when Takeshi sets off a trip wire laser by walking into it, or by the laser moving and detecting him. Also, alarms can be activated when Takeshi moves into the path of a spotlight. When the alarm is set off, a time appears at the bottom of the screen. This timer tells the player player how much time is left before they are safe. Alarms last about ten seconds, and during that time the screen will flash red. During an alarm, enemies will be spawned in great numbers from spawners. All enemies spawned during these ten seconds will home in on Takeshi. Takeshi will not be able to go into stealth mode while the alarm is on, and trying to enter stealth will do nothing. Therefore, Takeshi is either forced to run or kill the enemies. It is sometimes almost helpful to set off an alarm, though, as all lasers will deactivate for the ten seconds, enabling Takeshi to run quickly through what would be very slow traversing. Final Ninja In Final Ninja, the alarm can be set off either by running in front of a trip wire laser or getting in front of a spotlight. When an alarm is set off, basic cyber guards will drop in numbers from spawners and blue mines will also be spawned in large numbers during an alarm, and will try to run into Takeshi. Laser guards may also be spawned and try to get close to Takeshi as well as try to get him in line with their laser. Their cannon also gains a homing function. Mines may come in different directions from different spawners during alarms. In level with Force Field Projectors, Doorways will become blocked by an orange force field. Alarms last for 10-15 seconds. Final Ninja Zero In Final Ninja Zero the alarm can be set off by getting in front of a trip wire laser or by getting seen by a clone scientist. When seen by a clone scientist, its eyes will flash red and it will look at its tablet it is holding. drone mines will be spawned in great numbers from spawners, and in some levels a single, or sometimes a pair of sentinel robots will be spawned. Like laser guards, sentinel robots gain a homing function with their cannon, able to aim always at the player, and also moving their entire mechanical body in Takeshi's direction. Also, in Final Ninja Zero, the sentinel robots will home in on Takeshi even while he is in stealth, making it sometimes impossible to complete the level. All enemies will try to get to Takeshi; drone mines will try to slam into him while sentinel robots will get to Takeshi and try to get their laser on him. Force field projectors will emit a force field to prevent Takeshi from escaping the room. Alarms last from 10-15 seconds. Spawners :Main Article: Spawners Spawners are the places that enemies spawn out of during an alarm. Category:Final Ninja series Category:Hazards